


Tired of being what you want me to be.

by Lilybetaldycia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybetaldycia/pseuds/Lilybetaldycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Sherlock<br/>Pairing: None<br/>Music Copyright: Linkin Park (Warner)<br/>Characters/Clips Copyright: BBC Wales</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of being what you want me to be.




End file.
